


Anniversary

by Errbin



Series: Family AU [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Errbin/pseuds/Errbin
Summary: I have an interesting concept for a potential story and you just saw a bit of it. I might make it into a full-fledge story so this was just an experiment of some sort.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Series: Family AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830262
Kudos: 7





	Anniversary

As Ren walked in the halls of the gymnasium with a bouquet in hand he opened the door to see two bright red-haired women conversing on what he presumably was about gymnastics. It took a while but Sumire snapped out of the conversation and saw her husband smiling with flowers. She then waved over to him "Ah honey you're here," she then flashed the brightest smile at him.

"Hey dad," she then jogged to him to give a hug, he hugged back and made a remark "Jeez you really look a lot like your mother, this reminds me too much of when I was a teen," his daughter just giggled and let go. "Akira why don't you go and change, good job today." Akira nodded and headed to the locker room.

"She is getting better, she might even be better than me soon," she then felt arms slither around her waist and felt the person's head using her shoulder as support "Mmm so she's gonna beat your records in the Olympics?" To that Sumire chuckled "No, she's gonna crush them." She then felt her husband laugh against her shoulder "You sure are confident in her abilities," he then felt a hand force his head to meet crimson irises "ANd why shouldn't I be? After all, she is our daughter." 

Silence lingered in the air as they inched closer and was promptly interrupted but a familiar voice. "Ew can you guys save it for later tonight? I don't want to throw my lunch up." Ren then let go of Sumire and turned around smirking "Oh trust me Emi we will be doing far worse than this tonight." With that remark, he was met with an elbow to the side of his ribs by his blushing wife. 

"Very inappropriate Ren! Now I know where she gets it from!" Emi merely laughed "C'mon mom you should have known the old man's genes would be passed down to one of the three." Only met with a sigh from her mom "Jeez lets just get off the topic right now, why are you here Emi?" 

That question seemed to perk Emi up "Oh me and Kyan are here to pick up Akira from practice," she was then met with a confused look on her mother's face "Wait you two never pick her up why now?" 

"That hurts," Sumire then looked up at her husband who was wearing a dramatically pained expression as he continued "My dear wife has all but forgotten our anniversary." This shocked the redhead as she gasped "W-wait that's today! Oh dang it, I had so much on my plate that I forgot," she looked down defeated until she felt a hand on her head and saw Ren looking at her with a smirk "It's fine you'll just have to pay me back."

Just as she was about to retort Akira then walked up to the group "Oh hey sis are we leaving now?" Emi only nodded and Akira smiled in response as she and Emi began walking away and both waving goodbye to their parents. Just before going through the door, Akira turned around with a big smile "Have fun on your date guys!" and swiftly left. Leaving a blushing Sumire and smiling Ren to their devices.

"We should get going now, I booked us a good hotel suite in Tokyo," Ren said putting out his arm only to have Sumire wrap her arm around his. Then leaving the gymnasium to head out for the hotel.

_Back at home..._

Akira and Emi were chatting in the dining room until they were interrupted by their apron-wearing older brother yelling "Dinner is served." Only to find Emi rolling her eyes "I feel like the only thing you know how to make is curry Kyan." 

"Yeah well, at least I know how to cook unlike you or Akira here," Akira then looked up from her plate with a mouth full of food trying to defend herself but only managing muffled comebacks. Silence then giggles filled the room "Man this is nice though, it has been a while since it was just us alone," Emi said smiling.

Kyan then had a small smile "Agreed, mom and dad barely have time to themselves with work and us." Akira then looked up at the ceiling "Hey?" both pf her siblings then looked at her "Has mom or dad ever told us how they met?" For some reason...they couldn't find a memory of either of their parent's story.

_In Tokyo..._

Ren and Sumire's dinner date went amazingly and well it was time for Sumire to give Ren his gift. As they entered the suite sounds of muffled moans filled the bedroom as they both fought for control in the kiss. Sumire lost the battle and was now lying on the bed, giving him the ok, with that he then stripped her until she was only in her bra and panties.

He began slowly kissing her from her neck and made his way down. Sumire was enjoying these light kisses but then she felt him stop. She looked at him and noticed he was eyeing a certain scar on her abdomen and she knew immediately what he was thinking about. Ren was thinking about the first time that they officially met.

_25 Years ago..._

A beaten-up Ren was currently staring at the barrel of a gun but what was worse was _who_ held the gun. ' _Did the plan fail? Why is she here? Why is she doing this?!_ ' A feminine shaky voice filled his ears "Sorry Ren but...I have to do this _._ " Ren then looked the red-haired woman in the eyes. 

Another familiar voice who he knew all too well as the "detective prince" himself was at the doorway "Come on _Sumire_ ," after saying that name he noticed her eyes were wide and full of fear. "If you don't do it then I will...or are you not going to let him die since you got "close to him"." Ren then spoke up "Kasumi," before he could utter out any more words Akechi's fill the room "If you don't do this then that worthless father of yours will have a talk with _Him._ " 

Whoever this person was deemed to be a terrifying person as Kasumi's eyes had such a fearful look that you could see from miles away. She kept shaking, she tried not to look at Ren, but when she finally looked him in the eyes, she broke down. Fell to her knees and letting go of the gun sobbing, Ren wanted to get up and comfort her, but he was busy with another person.

Akechi then stomped over and grabbed who he called Sumire by the hair and flung her back. "Damn useless bitch," he then turned to Ren with a sickening grin "Well at least she let me have the fun." Akechi then put the gun up to Ren's head as Ren shut his eyes awaiting the impact then _Bang!_ The sound of a gunshot and a struggle forced Ren to open his eyes to witness Kasumi and Akechi in a struggle.

Gritting his teeth and fighting through the pain Ren got up about to help Kasumi when he stopped dead in his tracks as another gunshot went off. The two stood still until Kasumi fell to her knees then falling on her back blood flowing out of her abdomen.

"Ah damnit you bitch!AGH!" Akechi was too busy focusing on his right eye since Kasumi clawed his eye. As he was worried about that, he completely forgot about Ren at the moment and within that error, Ren ran to the gun Kasumi held earlier and aimed.

Akechi then turned around remembering about Ren then the third gunshot in the air as Akechi stumbled back and fell face first on the floor causing more blood in the room. Heavily breathing and shaking violently Ren let go of the gun and turned to Kasumi seeing her state and immediately putting pressure on the wound. All that was heard were the desperate screams of a hysterical highschooler.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an interesting concept for a potential story and you just saw a bit of it. I might make it into a full-fledge story so this was just an experiment of some sort.


End file.
